marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dum Dum Dugan
(formerly) Howling Commandos |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Shadows'' |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic =''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Nick Fury: Spies Like Us |oneshot = Agent Carter |actor = Neal McDonough |status = Unknown}} Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography World War II Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan was an Allied soldier who was captured by HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dum Dum along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, returning to the US military base immediately after. Shortly after their break-out, Dugan and his comrades were invited to join a special elite commando unit led by Rogers himself. Dugan happily joined, saying he was always ready for battle, as long as someone else paid for his drinks. Along with the other Howlers, Dugan took part in every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Rogers went missing in action.Captain America: The First Avenger Dugan, along with SSR agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria, along with HYDRA General Reinhardt and an alien Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Post-War Activities One year after the war, Dugan sat by a swimming pool with Howard Stark. They discussed bikinis – Dum Dum asked Howard if he invented them and he said no, it was the French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Cold War Dugan acted as contact for Nick Fury during one of his missions with the CIA during the .Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Personality Dum Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. As a member of the Howling Commandos, he's recognized as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He's highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. He was known for using a shotgun as his weapon of choice; however, he used the HYDRA Assault Rifle while escaping from the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. Relationships Friends and Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter **Howard Stark **Howling Commandos ***Captain America - Leader ***Bucky Barnes ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier Enemies *HYDRA **Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Heinz Kruger † **Reinhardt Video Game Only *Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross Trivia *In the comics, Dugan goes on to be a top tier S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the right hand man of Nick Fury. *Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Howling Commandos Category:Heroes Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Category:Video Games Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters